Who Am I?
by KAM000
Summary: America gets amnesia. Or is it Canada? They look so much alike, it's hard to tell the difference. Anyway, now all the countries try to get his memory back, but in all the wrong ways. Rated T just in case.


_**Chapter 1 **_

"Hey Canada," America said. "Sorry. If forgot you were coming over. I went to the store to buy some food. I think the door should be unlocked, you can go ahead while you wait for me."

"Oh I don't want to be a bother."  
"It's raining today. Go ahead."

"Thanks, America."  
"Seeya later, bro."  
"Bye."  
Canada slowly opened the door to America's house and walked in.

After closing the door behind him, he sat on America's large couch right in front of the TV. He didn't want to intrude much, and after milling around aimlessly for the next ten minutes found himself looking at America's pictures on the mantle.

A lot of selfies, pictures of weapons and monuments, his greatest moments, him with some of his friends.

At the very, very back was a dusty picture that hadn't been exposed to daylight in years. Decades. It was of the two of them. When they were little.

Ah, they had an interesting childhood. America always tried to take some of Canada's land. When he wasn't attempting an invasion, he was forgetting about Canada.

There was a knock on the door. Startled, Canada jolted, bumping into a wooden platform. Causing a rifle placed above the mantle to fall off the platform and land on Canada's head. He fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

England barged into the house, frustrated that he had to ring the bell a "couple dozen bloody times" before giving up and resorting to trespassing.

He saw Canada on the ground.

He thought it was America on the ground. "America! America! Are you alright! America, if this is one of your bloody jokes I will be so mad at you!"

England shook him awake.

Canada's eyes blinked open into little slivers peaking through his cracked lenses. "Who are you? Where...am I?"

"America, it's me England. Are you okay?"  
"America...is that my name?"

England was hit with a bad feeling. America had amnesia. How awful! How could this happen, how could this be possible?

Then another person rushed in.

He looked very much like "America". This person gave England a confused look, having not yet seen the person England was freaking out over. "England? What's going on?"

England then noticed that this new person was the real America. "Wait...if you're America, then who's this?" He gestured to the near unconscious person on the floor.

America seemed upset. "Canada!" He rushed to his brother's side with a worried expression slapped on his face. "Are you okay?!"  
"Canada...you called me Canada."

"Yeah...so?"

"He called me America. You called me Canada, Which one am I?"

"You're Canada, I'm America. Of course. It should be obvious!"

"It's all so confusing."

America looked to England. "How did this happen? And why are you in my house?"

England had no response.

America looked around. "I think…he was hit on the head? Maybe?"  
England shrugged. "Looks like it."

America looked to his brother. "Can you get up?"  
Canada struggled onto his feet. "Yeah. Who are you?"  
"You mean...how could you forget ME?! I'm America! I'm the hero! I'm your brother."  
Canada cocked his head. "America…"

England got onto his feet with his hands on his hips. "And I'm England."

"England…"  
"Do you remember either of us?"  
Canada clutched his head. "No. I don't remember anything. Not who I am, or where I come from, or where I am. You call me Canada. Who is Canada? And America? And England?"

England and America exchanged glances. "Well," England sighed. "I'll leave this up to you, America. Cheers!" With that, England walked calmly out of the house.

He pulled a hamburger out of a white bag and started to eat it furiously. "As the *munch* hero *munch* I will manage to get your *munch* memory back!" He shoved the rest of the burger into his face. "Starting tomorrow!"

Canada followed America into the kitchen. "Where do I go? Where do I live?"  
America thought about this. "You can stay at my place! Cuz I'm that awesome!"

**Sorry if this chapter was too dramatic or OOC. This is my first Hetalia fic. Trust me, it gets better. No flames, please. Comments, suggestions, and questions welcome. I only upload new chapters if I have readers. **

**-KAM000**


End file.
